5 stars
by asya himeka
Summary: Kisah para remaja remaja ini yang dibumbui oleh:cinta,konflik dan persahabatan. apa kau mau bersamaku?/siapa bilang/kau tak apa?. Naruhina, Sasusaku,Saino,Nejiten,Shikatema. RnR
1. Chapter 1

_Hai minna-san asya nge-publish fic nih... ini fic pertama ku :D mohon sarannya para senpai jika ada kekurangan Let's check it out and hope you like it^^ _

Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto

Genre:Romance, Drama and Friendship

Pair: Naruhina,Sasusaku,Saino,Nejiten,Shikatema

Warning:AU,OOC'maybe and Typo and miss typo'maybe

Chapter 1: menyebalkan!

Pagi yang sangat cerah di Konoha untuk memulai aktifitas masing masing tak terkecuali gadis berambut indigo dan bermata lavender ini yang sudah memakai baju seragam sekolah kalian pasti tahu siapa gadis yang kumaksud ialah Hyuuga Hinata anak dari pasangan kaya raya Hyuuga Hiashi dan Hyuuga Miname. Ia berstatus sebagai murid Konoha high school sekolah dengan berbagai prestasi dalam semua bidang yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh anak anak kaya raya atau pintar dan jangan tanya mengapa Hinata bisa sekolah disitu itu karna selain dia anak dari seorang pengusaha Hyuuga corp ia juga pintar di bidang akademis."sempurna"gumamnya ya ia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin ia memakai baju seragam khas KHS rok biru tua kotak kotak,kemeja putih yang di sakunya berlambangkan KHS, cardigan biru tua dan dasi biru tua kotak kotak ohiya sampai lupa satu lagi lencana di bahu kirinya yang bertuliskan'class A+' lalu gadis itu melihat tatanan rambutnya yang di gerai dan kembali menggumam"sempurna". "Ohayou tou-san,kaa-san,neji-nii dan hanabi-chan" sapanya riang ketika menuju meja makan "ohayou" jawab orang orang disitu minus hinata. Hinata lalu menghabiskan sarapannya yang terdiri dari roti selai blueberry dan susu setelah selesai ia lalu memanggil sepupunya tersayang"neji-nii,kapan mau berangkat?"tanyanya lalu neji menjawab"sekarang hina" ohiya perlu diketahui hinata dan neji hanya berbeda 2 bulan. Dan kalian pasti bertanya kenapa sekarang ia berada di rumah hinata?karna orang tua neji menetap di amerika karna alasan perusahaan dan jadilah ia berada dirumah hinata. Gadis itu lalu melihat jam dilengan kirinya "pukul 6:25" gumamnya lalu neji bertanya"hina,mau bawa mobil sendiri atau bareng nii-san?" lalu gadis itu menjawab"aku naik mobil sendiri deh nii-san,ohiya aku pamit otou-san,okaa-chan,dan hana-chan" pamit nya "ya,hati hati hina" jawab ibunya."silahkan hinata-hime"sapa seorang maid "ya tanji" lalu gadis itu masuk kedalam mobil nya yang bermerek Ferarri itu ohiya jangan lupakan ciri khas seorang hinata warna mobil itu soft purple.

Skip!

"kyaa~ aku iri dengan hina-hime dia begitu cantik" "hinata-hime, maukah kau menjadi kekasih ku?" "semakin hari hime makin cantik" yah itu gambaran beberapa sorak sorai di koridor sekolah ini dan kalian pasti tau itu untuk siapa. Sementara itu dikelas geng nya hinata sudah berkumpul seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang di ikat pony tail sedang berbicara kepada gengnya "hey hime itu kemana?tumben belum dateng" lalu seorang gadis berambut pink se punggung digerai itu menjawab"aku tak tahu pig mungkin sebentar lagi dia datang" lalu gadis-pirang-di-ikat-pony-tail itu menjawab "hey forehead tau dari mana kau?" sementara yang dipanggil forehead itu mendengus. Oh kalian tak tahu dari tadi mengabaikan 2 sahabat kalian yang sedang memperhatikan kalian? Lalu seseorang tiba tiba datang."ohayou minna" sementara sahabat sahabat nya itu langsung menjawabnya dengan riang juga "ohayou hime" lalu sigadis yang bernama hinata langsung berkumpul bersama temannya."eh kau tak di beri 'penyambutan' oleh para fans?" celetuk ino "hhh~ pasti sudah,ya kan hinata?"jawab tenten "itu pasti ten" kata temari dan sakura aku belum perkenalkan ini geng ku yang bernama '5 stars' geng yang digawangi oleh aku sendiri. Baik akan kuperkenalkan anggota geng ku satu persatu

Hyuuga Hinata: Leader

Sifat:baik,pintar,ramah,lemah lembut,dan ehm cantik walaupun dia lemah lembut hati hati loh dia jago semua beladiri namun yang paling jago adalah kendo karna kakek nya punya dojo. Anak dari pasangan Hiashi Hyuuga dan Miname Hyuuga pemilik Hyuuga Corp

Haruno Sakura : W. Leader

Sifat:tegas,baik,ramah,ceria,pintar,dan ehm cantik anak dari pasangan Kizashi Haruno dan Mebuki Haruno pemilik Haruno Corp dia jago beladiri apapun kaya hinata tapi bedanya kalau sakura itu paling jago di karate

Yamanaka Ino: Anggota

Sifat:baik,suka makeup,paling centil,cantik,ramah. Nah ini nihh yang suka banget ngegossip dia tau semua rahasia 1 sekolahan *termasuk guru* dia anak dari pasangan Inoichi Yamanaka dan Yuki yamanaka pemilik Yamanaka company dia jago beladiri anggar doang

Akigara Tenten:Anggota

Sifat:baik,tomboy,gak terlalu suka dandan,pinter tapi ehm cantik walau dia tomboy ia anak dari pasangan Takino Akigara dan Yui Akigara pemilik Akigara company dia jago beladiri apa aja paling jago sih jujitsu

Sabaku no Temari:anggota

Sifat:baik,tegas*kayak sakura,cantik,keibuan,penyayang dia galak sama kaya sakura dan ampe fans nya punya julukan*duo killer untuk sakura dan temari tapi dia galak kebanyakan karna sayang ohiya dia anak dari pasangan Rei no Sabaku dan Karura no Sabaku pemilik Sabaku Corp. Jago taekwondo.

Dan mereka semua punya banyak fans looo.

Back to story...

"hey,kemana semua'baka prince' itu?mengapa mereka belum datang" tanya hinata kepada 5 stars "heh,kenapa kau jadi peduli de-" omongan tenten terputus ketika 'alien' menurut 5 stars terutama hinata itu berteriak"ohayou minna" sapa cowok err menurut fans dia tampan berambut kuning jabrik,berkulit tan,dan pipi bertanda 3 kumis kucing di setiap sisi membuat kesan err,imut ya itu adalah Namikaze Naruto. "heh perusuh aku tak melihat mayat hidup itu?" tanya ino lalu sakura juga ikut bertanya "dimana manusia-berhati-es-itu?" tanyanya "eh, aku tak melihat cowok cantik itu?dimana dia?" tanya tenten "dan aku tak melihat si tukang tidur itu,kemana dia?"temari ikut bertanya. "hey girls aku baru lolos dari kejaran 'gadis gadis maniak itu' lalu kalian menyerbuku dengan berbagai pertanyaan?tak bisa kah kalian menungguku-" "eh,siapa peduli kau di kejar 'gadis gadis maniak itu' kami hanya menanyakan dimana mereka" potong hinata. Semua yang ada disitu melongo minus hinata "baik baik **gadis yang tidak tau sopan santun** sai,teme,neji dan shikamaru masih dikejar oleh gadis gadis aneh itu" ucap naruto dengan penekanan di kata gadis yang tidak tahu sopan santun "eh, harus nya kami yang berbicara begitu **tuan namikaze yang sempurna**" kata ino yang tak kalah di kata penekanan nya "ck" desis naruto sementara sakura tersenyum- ralat menyeringai dan berkata " itu balasan mu karna memotong perkataan tenten" lalu 4 orang pemuda tampan*bagi fans mereka itu datang "ck,mendokusai mereka mengganggu acara tidurku pagi ini dikelas" secara serempak mereka semua sweatdrop atas tingkah shikamaru dan tentunya minus:sasuke,hinata dan shikamaru tentunya. "baik ladies and gentelman harap duduk ke tempat masing masing karna ini sudah pukul 07.30 waktu nya pelajaran baka-oro itu" teriak temari sementara itu mereka tak membalas perkataan temari karna mereka memilih diam dan kembali ke tempat duduk masing masing. Ohiya sampe lupa aku dan geng ku itu dan emm beautiful boys itu di tempatkan di kelas spesial yang hanya berisi 10 anak yaitu kami dan geng mereka. Dan aku akan menjelaskan siapa 'mereka itu'.

Mereka semua itu '5 prince' yang popularitas nya sama dengan kami dan ingat KAMI BERMUSUHAN! Ini daftar member nya:

Naruto:Leader

Sifat:periang,rusuh,gak terlalu pintar,err tampan dan cowok no.1 di khs ya dia cowok no.1 di khs dan aku bingung kenapa dia bisa jadi cowok no.1 sehingga dia sering di cocok cocokan denganku. Padahal dia rusuh banget ohiya dia anak semata wayang dari pasangan Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Namikaze pemilik Namikaze Corp. Dia jago beladiri sepertiku dan dia juga paling mahir di kendo.

2. Uchiha Sasuke: W. Leader

Sifat:dingin,angkuh,pintar,err tampan dan rambutnya kayak pantat ayam! Dia cowok no.2 di KHS dan sering di cocok cocokan dengan sakura-chan wkwkwk kasihan sekali sakura-chan. Dia anak dari pasangan Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha pemilik Uchiha Corp dan jago dalam bidang beladiri karate seperti sakura-chan

3. Shimura Sai: Anggota

Sifat: murah senyum walau senyumnya palsu,ramah sama fans makanya dia yang paling lama di kejar,omongan nya bisa pedas sewaktu waktu, err tampan,dan suka baca buku. Anak dari pasangan Ibi Shimura dan Akawa Shimura yang mempunyai Shimura company dia jago beladiri anggar.

4. Hyuuga Neji:Anggota

Sifat:jarang senyum kalau di sekolah tapi kalau sama aku baikkk banget,pinter,suka di katain tenten cowo cantik,tapi tampan. Anak dari pasangan Hizashi Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi Hyuuga direktur Hyuuga corp jago beladiri jujitsu sama kendo tapi gatau kenapa dia lebih tertarik ama jujitsu. Dan soal orang tua neji-nii itu tou-san sama kaa-san nya itu direktur ke 2 ke 1 nya otousan ku.

5. Nara Shikamaru:Anggota

Sifat:pemalas,jenius,trade mark nya mendokusai,err tampan anak dari pasangan Shikaku nara dan Yoshino nara pemilik Nara corp dan jago beladiri taekwondo

Back to story...

"selamat pagi anak anak" kata guru itu "pagi oro-sensei" jawab 10 anak itu "baik sekarang kumpulkan tugas kalian!" "eh, memangnya ada tugas" tanyaku dan si err rubah itu bersama "bagi yang tidak mengumpulkan tugas harap maju ke depan" perintah baka oro itu lalu aku dan rubah itu maju bersama kedepan "kenapa kalian tak mengerjakan tugas?" tanya guru killer yang tak takut kepada 2 anak pemilik sekolah ini. "s-saya l-lupa s-sensei" jawab ku "saya j-juga lupa" jawab rubah itu gelagapan "baik karna kalian tak mengerjakan tugas jadi kalian berdua ku hukum berdiri di tengah lapangan sampai jam istirahat selesai!" perintah baka oro "t-tapi-" omonganku disela nya "tidak ada tapi tapian" aku menghela napas dan berkata "baiklah". Dan disini lah aku bersama rubah itu terjemur di tengah lapangan untung saja sekolah ini mewajibkan murid nya memakai cardigan dari sekolah berterimakasih lah kepada kurenai-sensei yang men-design baju kami. "heh,hina tumben kau tak mengerjakan tugas atau kau hanya ingin bersama ku?" goda naruto "cih,aku lupa karna semalam membantu hanabi mengerjakan prakarya nya" elak ku "jangan ke geeran dulu aku tak menggodamu kok" terangnya 'pede banget sih ni anak' batinku.

SKIP! Bel istirahat

"lihat itu enak sekali ya hime bisa di hukum bersama naruto-kun" "kalau orang cantik untuk orang ganteng mana bagian kami?" "kyaaa~ mereka sangat cocok". Ya itulah gambaran beberapa histeria fans fans mereka berdua "cih, mereka bilang 'kita' sangat serasi itu salah besar!" gumamku "apa arti gumaman mu itu?tapi memang benar kita tak serasi" terang naruto. "himeeee~, kau tak apa?" histeris ino ya kalian pasti tau kalau 5 stars telah berada didepan hinata dan naruto "hina-hime,kau tak di apa apain kan dengan rubah ini?" tanya sakura tak kalah histeris "harusnya kau mengerjakan tugas hime!" nasihat temari "ah hinata aku harap kau dalam keadaan baik baik saja" harap tenten. "heh kalian kau kira aku ini apa?! Aku bahkan tak menyentuhnya sama sekali" terang si'rubah' sementara aku hanya terkekeh "ino-chan,saku-chan,tema-chan,tenten-chan aku tak apa tapi.. bisa kalian belikan sesuatu-" "hyuuga, namikaze" omongan ku terpotong ketika baka oro itu memanggil aku dan si rubah itu. "i-iya sensei,ada apa?" tanyaku "kalau kalian dihukum itu sekolah jadi berisik sekali karna penggemar kalian jadi hukuman sudah selesai dan jangan ulangi itu lagi!" terang + nasihat baka oro itu "ha-i' sensei" jawabku dan nar-err rubah itu serempak 'baru aja mau minta beliin minuman eh sekarang malah boleh istirahat' batinku senang "ayo hime tunggu apa lagi? Soalnya geng si rubah itu sudah datang" ajak sakura sambil menunjuk 5 prince. "kami pergi dulu rubah" pamitku dan ejekku kepadanya "tch" kudengar dia bergumam begitu "naruto, apa yang telah terjadi waktu kau dihukum?" tanya sai "dasar baka dobe" singkat sasuke "ck, kau mengerjakan tugas naruto! Kalau tak mau bersama hime itu" nasihat shikamaru "apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya neji. "tak terjadi apa apa sai, ish kau selalu begitu teme, baik baik shika, kami tak melakukan apa apa neji" terang naruto "ah ayo ke kantin aku lapar" ajak naruto.

SKIP in canteen

"sungguh menyebalkan bukan?" tanya gadis berambut indigo sementara temannya hanya tertawa melihat muka lucu hinata setelah menceritakan tragedi tadi. "hime-hime ada ada saja kau sih" terang sakura "tapi kalau diliat liat kalian cocok juga" celetuk ino "heh,mana mungkin hime mau sama rubah?" kata temari "ah tem aku setuju denganmu"sambung tenten. "ada ada saja kau ini ino-chan" kata ku sambil mengaduk orange juice yang masih tersisa setengah gelas "ngomong ngomong apa kalian tau kalau sebentar lagi ada promnight" beritahu ino yang merupakan biang gossip " kami tak tahu ino, ayo semua kembali ke kelas sudah mau bell" ajak hinata kepada teman temannya lalu mereka berjalan bersama ke kelas X-A+

SKIP bel pulang sekolah

'Kringggg' "baik pelajaran hari ini telah selesai sampai jumpa minggu depan" tutur anko-sensei "sampai jumpa sensei" jawab murid murid di kelas X-A+. "hime apa kau mau belanja hari ini? Kami mau belanja" tanya ino "ya, boleh juga itu kebetulan aku ingin mencari tas dan novel baru" terima ku "yaudah tunggu apa lagi? Let's go girls" teriak tenten lalu kami keluar kelas dan menuju parkiran.

SKIP in mall

"hey girls kalian mau berpencar?" tanya ino lalu aku menjawab "ya kita berpencar saja aku dan tenten akan ke toko buku" jawabku "baiklah aku sakura dan temari akan ke toko baju" terang ino "1 jam lagi berkumpul di tempat miso itu" tunjuk sakura. Lalu kami semua berpencar.

SKIP in book store

"kau mau kemana dulu hina?" tanya tenten "aku akan melihat tas dulu nanti kau calling aku aja kalau udah dapat" jawabku "baiklah" jawabnya lalu aku menelusuri tempat tempat tas. "ini tak terlalu dewasa dan bukan tas anak anak, yes bag i will buy you" gumamku kepada diriku sendiri pilihanku jatuh pada tas berwarna soft purple dengan aksen sederhana girly tapi sporty. "selanjutnya novel" gumamku setelah aku memilih novel kebetulan atau kesengajaan author*plak

_Moshi ano hino ame_

_Ga yande ita nara_

_Kito surechigatte ita dake kamo _

_Itsumo toori_

Lalu kulihat ponsel ku berbunyi dan kulihat layarnya 'ten-chan is calling'

'moshi-moshi hime' katanya 'moshi-moshi ten-chan, ada apa?' tanyaku 'apa kau sudah mendapatkan 2 barang itu?' tanya nya balik 'ya, aku sudah mendapatkannya tunggu saja'

Lalu ketika aku ingin berbalik aku melihat...

_**TBC**_

_**Gomen minna kalau engga memuaskan fic 5 stars nya ,tolong di maklumin namanya juga newbie :D dan para senpai mohon sarannya biar asya-chan bisa makin tahu yang jelas jangan jadi silent Reader ya ^^. Nah terus banyak OC dari marga nya sai,tenten,ortu nya tenten,ibu nya neji dan hinata. Terus marganya naruto juga aku jadiin namikaze. Review?**_

**RnR**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hai minna asya udah coba perbaikin kata kata yang salah di chappie 2 ini dan terimakasih atas pujian dan saran para senpai disini asya hanya bisa berterimakasih kepada kalian yang mau membaca fic ini ^^ fic ini terinspirasi dari sinetron yang ditonton aku dan fic nya mei-senpai sedikit **_

_**Let's check it out ang hope you like it**_

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance,Drama and Friendship

Pair: Naruhina,Sasusaku,Saino,Nejiten and Shikatema

Chapter 2: naruto kun!

_Flashback chapter 1_

_Lalu kulihat ponsel ku berbunyi dan kulihat layarnya 'ten-chan is calling' _

'_moshi-moshi hime' katanya 'moshi-moshi ten-chan, ada apa?' tanyaku 'apa kau sudah mendapatkan 2 barang itu?' tanya nya balik 'ya, aku sudah mendapatkannya tunggu saja'_

_Lalu ketika aku ingin berbalik aku melihat..._

"neji-nii" ucapku saat melihat sepupu ku di toko buku

"eh,hina sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya.

"tentu saja aku mencari novel neji-nii, neji-nii sendiri?" tanya ku balik

"sama sepertimu hina" kata neji-nii lalu handphone neji-nii berbunyi.

_Cultivate your hunger before you idealize_

_Motivate your anger make them all_ realize

_Climbing the mountain never coming down_

Lalu ia mengangkat sambungan tellphone nya

'moshi-moshi naruto, ada apa?' tanyanya

'aku sudah selesai neji' kata orang itu

'ah ya aku akan kesana tunggu' lalu ia menutup tellphone nya.

"hina,gomen aku harus pergi ada urusan" kata nya

"yasudah neji-nii aku juga mau ke kasir" terangku

"jaa~" kataku dan neji-nii bersamaan.

Setelah sampai di kasir aku bertemu tenten sesuai perjanjian tadi

"hime" kata nya

"ah iya ten-chan" kataku balik

"sudah kan?ayo bayar" ajaknya. Setelah selesai membayar kami turun lalu ke bawah lalu ke kedai miso

"itu saku-chan ino-chan dan tema-chan bukan?" tanyaku kepada tenten

"itu benar hina ayo kesana!" ajak tenten dengan semangat.

"saku-chan,ino-chan,tema-chan" teriakku kepada mereka

"ah iya hime kami disini" kata sakura

"ayo kita masuk" kataku setelah berkumpul bersama mereka.

Setelah kami duduk lalu kami memesan pesanan masing masing

"silahkan nona nona, anda mau pesan apa?" tanya pelayan itu

"ehm,aku mau juice orange saja" kataku

"aku miso 1 dan lemon tea 1" kata tenten

"aku ice tea saja" kata ino

"aku avocado juice" kata sakura

"aku milk tea ice" kata temari

"baik saya ulangi pesanannya nona 1 orange juice, 1 mangkuk miso dan 1 lemon tea, 1 ice tea, 1 avocado juice dan 1 milk tea ice. apa ada yang kurang?" terang + tanya pelayan itu

"tidak" jawab temari

"baik silahkan ditunggu pesanan anda nona nona" kata pelayan itu

Setelah 2 menit pelayan meninggalkan kami ber-5 suasana hening.

"hey, kalian tau akan ada pesta dansa 4 hari lagi?" tanya ino yang mencairkan suasana hening

"emm aku tak tahu. Memangnya siapa yang mengadakan pesta dansa?" tanya sakura

"katanya sih keluarga namikaze yang mengadakan pesta dansa" terang ino

"n-namikaze? Keluarga si rubah itu?" tanyaku

"iya hime, dan sejak kapan kau jadi lemot?" celetuk tenten

"berarti kita harus berpenampilan anggun malam itu" gumam temari

Semua mendelik ke arah temari

"apa maksudmu tema?" tanyaku

"maksudku adalah kita harus membuat mereka terpesona,ohiya ino pestanya pesta topeng bukan?" tanya temari

"bukan" jawab ino

"oh begitu ya, kita harus membuat mereka terpesona" kata temari

"untuk apa?! Kita kan bermusuhan" tanya sakura

"justru karna itu, aku penasaran dengan sifat mereka kalau jatuh cinta" kata temari

"eh,memangnya kita boleh kalau berpacaran dengan salah satu dari mereka?" tanya tenten

"sebenarnya sihh boleh boleh saja tapi kalau bisa jangan berpacaran" tegasku

"dan kita juga belum jatuh cinta kan kepada mereka?" celetuk sakura

"ya!" sahut member 5 stars dengan semangat

"tapi aku masih belum mengerti dengan usul mu tema" kataku

"nanti juga kau akan tahu" katanya dan membuat ku penasaran

Tak lama kemudian pelayan datang membawakan pesanan kami

"silahkan nona nona dinikmati pesanannya" kata pelayan itu ramah

Beberapa menit setelah menikmati pesanan kami kami memutuskan untuk segera pulang.

"ayo ke parkiran girls" ajak tenten

Setelah sampai di parkiran kami mengucapkan salam selamat tinggal

"bye ten-chan,tema-chan,ino-chan dan saku-chan" pamit ku sambil melambaikan tangan

"ya!" jawab mereka serempak

Setelah memasuki mobilku aku segera menancap gas

"hari ini menyebalkan tapi senang juga kalau bersama sahabatku" gumamku

Setelah beberapa saat mengendarai mobil akhirnya ia sampai ke mansion hyuuga

"selamat datang hime" sapa pelayan sambil membuka pintu

"ya, tolong ambilkan belanjaan ku di jok belakang dan bawa masuk ke kamar ku" perintah hinata

"dengan senang hati hime" kata pelayan itu

Lalu ia memasuki rum- err ralat istana nya itu ia disambut pelayan pelayan yang membungkuk hormat di depan nya.

"selamat datang hime" sapa seorang pemimpin pelayan di situ

"ya kanchi dan kalian semua bisa berdiri" kataku

Lalu aku segera masuk ditemani oleh kanchi yang berada dibelakangku

"kanchi kau tahu dimana neji-nii dan hanabi?" tanyaku kepada maid di belakangku

"oh neji-sama ya?dia belum pulang mungkin sebentar lagi kalau hanabi-sama ada dikamarnya" terang kanchi kepada ku

"baiklah, otou-san dan okaa-san tak pulang?" tanya ku lagi

"katanya hiashi-sama mereka akan pulang 3 minggu lagi" terangnya lagi

'selalu saja begitu padahal kemarin baru pulang' batinku sedih

"hime, mau makan? Atau apa?" tanyanya

"aku mau nasi kari" kataku

"ah ya saya akan bilang nanti kalau sudah siap saya akan kabari hime" katanya

Tak mau menunggu di bawah akhirnya aku naik ke kamar ku yang berada di lantai 2 rumah ini.

"hhh~ melelahkan tapi aku bahagia jika bersama sahabat ku" kataku sambil merebahkan diri di kasur

"it's time to bath aku gamau badanku bau" gumamku

Setelah mandi dan memakai baju aku mengambil smartphone ku lalu ada massage Line dan ternyata dari ino saat aku mau membalasnya tiba tiba

"nee-chan!" seru hanabi

"Kyaaaa~" pekikku sambil loncat dari tempat tidur dan malangnya aku terjatuh

"e-eh nee-chan? Hahahahahahaha" tawa hanabi senang

"aduhh punggungku sakit" keluhku

"nee-chan! Aku ingin memberi tahu sesuatu padamu" katanya dengan senang

"ada apa sih hanabi sampai kau lupa ketuk pintu dulu?" tanyaku

"nee-chan aku mendapat nilai ulangan matematika 10!" katanya dengan bangga

"e-eh? Berarti bagus dong?selamat ya hana-chan! Nanti nee-chan beliin 1 barang yang hanabi suka apapun itu" kataku

"benarkah nee-chan?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar binar

"tentu hanabi memangnya aku pernah berbohong padamu?"

"terimakasih nee-chan!" katanya sambil memelukku

'hanabi dengan adanya kau dan neji-nii kau mengobati rasa kesepian ku jadi apapun aku berikan untukmu' batinku

'tok tok tok' suara pintu di ketuk

"ya? Kanchi ya? Baik aku akan turun" kataku

"baik hime" katanya

"hanabi tolong lepas, nee-chan mau makan" kataku

"baik baik nee-chan" katanya sembari melepas pelukan nya

"e-eh kau sudah makan?" tanyaku

"sudah nee-chan! Ya sudah aku mau ke kamar" kata hanabi

Setelah itu aku segera turun dan memakan nasi kari

"itadakkimasu!" seruku dan langsung memakan nasi kari itu

Setelah selesai makan aku naik ke atas tepatnya kamar ku untuk segera terlelap

_Moshi ano hino ame ga_

_Yande ita nara _

_Kitto surechigatte ita dake kamo_

_Basu ga kiteta nara_

Lalu kulihat layar nya 'ino-chan is calling' lalu kuangkat sambungan tellphone nya

'moshi moshi ino ada apa?' tanyaku

'moshi moshi hime aku takut ada tugas ada tugas tidak ?' katanya

'tentu saja tidak ino' tanyaku lagi

'aku hanya ingin memastikan saja' katanya

'yasudah bye' kataku

'bye hime' katanya lalu memutuskan sambungan tellphone

Setelah 2 aku menjalani hari ku seperti biasa baru ada pengumuman tentang pesta dansa keluarga namikaze.

Normal Pov in school

"e-eh ada undangan?" kataku sambil duduk dibangku ku sendiri

_Pesta Dansa_

_Di Namikaze hotel_

_Datang pukul 07.00 malam (lusa)_

_-Namikaze Naruto-_

"hime apa kau mendapatkannya juga?" tanya sakura

"ya aku mendapatkannya juga" kata ku

"bagaimana kalau besok kita berdandan bersama?"usul ino

"boleh juga" kataku

"pig tumben otak mu berjalan" kata sakura

"tidak buruk" kata temari

"jangan dandani aku terlalu menor" kata tenten otomatis semua sweatdrop

"btw dandan dirumah siapa?" tanya sakura

"di rumah ino saja kan kalau rumah ino gaada pengganggu nya" kata temari

"yasudah lagipula tou-san dan kaa-chan ku juga sedang ke Akibara" kata ino

"baik rapat selesai kalian bisa kembali ke tempat duduk masing masing, ohiya ke rumah ino jam 5" kata ku

"baik hime" jawab mereka serempak

0

O

0

In canteen

"kyaa~ itu 5 stars kan? Mereka cantik sekaliii~" "waaaahhhh hinata-hime makin kawaii ne"

"wawww sakura-chan makin imut" "ino-chaannn kulitmu mulus sekalii~" "tema-chan senyummu makin manis saja tiap hari" "ten-chan sifatmu semakin bikin keren~"

Begitulah kira kira sorak sorai para fans mereka di canteen

"hhh~ mereka semakin gila senyumku tak pernah berganti setiap hari" kata temari sambil mengaduk jus mangga nya

"ah iya sifat ku juga ku rasa tidak bikin keren" kata tenten sembari menyeruput jus mangga milik temari

"hoy ten itu minumku" kata temari

"itu jadi milikku saat aku menyedotnya" kata tenten

"yang jelas itu minumku" kata temari

Dan berlangsunglah aktifitas ibu-ibu-yang-marahin-cewek-bandel-yang-nanggepin-i bu-nya-secara-woles dan itu membuat sakura hinata dan ino sweatdrop

"hey kalian berdua diam!" kata sakura

"e-eh baik" kata tenten dan temari takut kena tenaga monster sakura(author di shannaroo sakura)

"eh all besok udah pada punya gaun?" tanya ino

"aku sih punya" kataku

"kami juga" kata tenten,temari dan sakura

Setelah itu kami masuk ke kelas dan melanjutkan pelajaran terakhir

'kringgggg' bel pulang berbunyi

"sekian pelajaran dari sensei besok kita lanjutkan" kata kakashi-sensei

Setelah beberapa saat sensei meninggalkan kelas 5 stars dan 5 prince masih berkumpul

"heh kalian, datang ya aku ingin memperkenalkan gadis gadis cantik ini kepada orang tuaku" kata naruto.

"tentu kami pasti akan datang naruto" kataku sambil menyeringai

"jidat lebar kau akan berdansa dengan siapa?" tanya sasuke

"terserah aku chicken butt dengan parasku yang sempurna pasti dengan mudahnya mendapatkan pasangan" katanya

"hn" jawab sasuke

"heh,sudah sudah ayo kita pulang" kata temari

"baik baik temari no kaa-chan" kata ino

"ah sudahlah, ayo girls" kataku

Beberapa saat setelah 5 stars meninggalkan 5 prince 5 prince masih setia di dalam kelas

"hey naruto kenapa kau bisa menyukai 'hime'?" tanya sai

"aku?itu rahasiaku" kata naruto

Sementara sai hanya tersenyum yang tentunya senyum palsu

Sementara itu hinata sedang mengemudi mobilnya dan bergumam "kau kupastikan akan terpesona,naruto" katanya sambil menyeringai. Oh ayolah hinata sebenarnya tanpa berdandanpun dia sudah terpesona.

Skip hari pesta dansa!

Kebetulan pestanya di adakan malam minggu jadi hari sabtu nya kuhabiskan dengan perawatan.

04.00 pm

"duhh, pake gaun yang mana ya?" tanyaku kepada diriku sendiri

Setelah beberapa lama memilih gaun akhirnya pilihanku jatuh kepada gaun berwarna soft purple dengan lengan tanktop di tengah nya ada pita dan berenda panjang gaunnya hanya selutut. Sempurna,sederhana dan elegan dan jangan lupakan high heels stiletto warna soft purple juga.

Kulihat jam dinding menunjukan pukul 04.10 masih ada waktu 20 menit untukku mandi.

Setelah mandi aku memakai tanktop hitam dengan kemeja putih bawahannya memakai hotpants putih dan memakai sepatu kets. Dan jangan lupakan rambutku yang ku kuncir ponytail.

"sempurna" gumamku saat melihat pantulan diriku di cermin.

Kulihat lagi jam dinding pukul 04.25 waktunya turun.

Setelah turun kulihat otou-san dan okaa-san

"otou-san okaa-san, kok tumben pulang cepat?" tanyaku sembari menghampirinya

"eh hime, itu otou-san dan okaa-san ada urusan dengan partner kerja sekaligus sahabat tou-san dari kecil" kata tou-san

"oh begitu, memangnya siapa tou-san?" tanyaku

"dari Namikaze corp" terang tou-san

Seketika mataku membulat mendengar nama marga itu

"j-jadi tou-san n-nanti k-ke pesta d-dansa?" tanyaku

"iya hime ohiya dandanlah yang cantik ya" kata kaa-san

"ini aku mau ke rumah ino untuk dandan bersama" kata ku sambil memperlihatkan gaunku

"yasudah berangkat sana" kata kaa-san

"jaa~" kataku

"jaa~ hime" kata kedua orang tuaku

IN ino house!

Setelah aku masuk ke 'istana' milik ino aku disambut oleh beberapa maid yang sedang berlalu lalang tanpa butuh waktu lama aku segera naik ke kamar ino dan langsung mengetuk pintu. Dan jangan lupakan kenapa disini aku bisa bersikap seperti tuan rumah itu karna orang tua ku dan orang tua 5 stars dan errr 5 prince bersahabat.

"hai hime!" sapa ino saat membuka pintu kamarnya

"hai juga ino, apa semua sudah berkumpul?"tanyaku

"sudah hime soalnya kami mendandani tenten yang 'susah diatur' itu" tutur ino

"hahahaha sabar ino" kataku sembari tertawa

"ayo masuk,aku sungguh bingung hime dia bangsawan seperti kita tapi sifatnya ganahan" kata ino sementara aku hanya terkikik sambil menutup mulut

Setelah masuk aku melihat tenten yang sangat cantik.

"oh my god you are so pretty tenten" pujiku

Aku melihat tenten dibalut dress coklat model victorian zaman dulu rambutnya tidak di cepol melainkan di gerai dan memperlihatkan rambut coklat panjangnya yang diberi bando berpita lalu high heels coklat stiletto.

"sekarang giliran mu hime kami kan sudah" kata temari

"ya baik baik" kataku

Setelah beberapa saat berdandan lalu aku melihat diriku di cermin

"umm, sempurna. Ya kan ino?" tanyaku

"tanpa berdandan pun hime sudah cantik" pujinya

Lalu aku mengganti bajuku dengan dress dan stiletto di kamar mandi kamar ino.

Setelah aku keluar kudengar mereka mengucapkan

"waw" sambil ternganga

"hime, kau benar benar akan membuat 'rubah' itu terpesona" kata ino

"lets go" kataku dan kami semua turun ke bawah

Ohiya belum ku jelaskan pakaian kami

Temari: gaun hitam panjang lengan tanktop dengan stiletto hitam rambutnya tetap dikuncir 4

Sakura: gaun hijau terang lengan pendek se lutut dengan stiletto hijau muda rambutnya hanya diberi jepitan warna hijau.

Ino: gaun warna ungu panjang lengan nya less shoulder dengan stiletto ungu rambutnya digerai dan hanya di jepit setengah dengan jepitan bunga ungu.

Hinata: gaun soft purple selutut dengan lengan tanktop dengan stiletto soft purple rambutnya digerai dan di kepang sedikit atasnya *kepang barbie yang setengah itu loh bawahnya di gerai atasnya 2 kepangan dikuncir jadi 1*

Kalo tenten tadi udah ya ^^

0

O

0

In Namikaze hotel

Setelah memarkirkan vallet mobilku aku masuk bersama geng ku. Kulihat para fans kami berdecak kagum

"itu hinata-hime kan? Makin kawaii dan itu tenten-chan kan?dia jadi cute" terang beberapa fans kami.

"hey girls, dimana 'mereka'? tanya sakura

"ummm, itu saku-chan dia sedang melihat kita" tunjukku sambil terkikik sedikit

Lama lama 5 pangeran itu menuju kami

"emm hinata-chan mau kah kau nanti berdansa bersamaku?" tanya naruto. Sementara temanku hanya terkikik

"umm n-naruto-kun a-aku mau" kataku. Ehh perasaan apa ini aku jadi dagdigdug gini

"sebelum itu aku akan memperkenalkan ku kepada orangtua ku" kata naruto sambil menggenggam tanganku

Sementara itu di sakura

Sasuke hanya mengulurkan tangan nya dan mengalihkan pandangan eheh kalau dilihat lebih jelas dipipinya ada semburat merah kecil.

"kau mau berdansa denganku?" tanya sakura

"hn" jawab sasuke

"apa arti 'hn' mu itu?yasudah aku pergi saja" kata sakura sambil berlenggang menjauh lalu 'grep' tangan sakura di pegang dan sasuke berucap

"tunggu, aku mau berdansa denganmu" ucapnya lalu sakura menyeringai

"ayo sasuke-kun" kata sakura manja sementara itu sasuke menahan dirinya mati matian

Lalu di saino

"ino-chan ayo berdansa denganku,mau tidak?" tanya sai

"as youre wish my prince" kata ino padahal didalam hatinya dia menyeringai

Di Nejiten

"t-tenten" kata neji

"hn?ada apa" tanya tenten cuek

"emmm itu nggg k-kamu..." kata neji terbata bata

"kamu apa? Lanjutkan neji jangan bertele tele" ucap tenten

"m-mau berdansa denganku?" tanya neji sambil mengulurkan tangannya

"oh itu, dengan senang hati neji" ucap tenten dan tersenyum manis sekali sehingga neji blushing sesaat.

Di Shikatema

"heh,temari" panggil shikamaru

"apa?" tanya tenten

"mau berdansa denganku?" tanya shikamaru

"hhh~ tak ada romantis romantisnya kau ini" kata temari

"ck,mendokusei cepat kau mau tidak?" tanya shikamaru

"yasudahlah daripada aku bersama salah satu dari 'laki laki gila' itu" kata temari

Sementara itu di Naruhina

"hey,naruto kita mau kemana?" tanya hinata

"sudah kubilang ikut saja hinata-chan" katanya sembari memegang tangan ku

Setelah beberapa saat di perjalanan(?) kami sampai dan aku melihat otou-san dan okaa-san berkumpul dengan kushina-baasan dan minato-jiisan

"otou-san okaa-chan" kata naruto

"hm?naruto wahh siapa gadis cantik yang ada di genggamanmu?" tanya minato jii-san

"itu anakku minato" kata tou-san

"manis sekali, ayo nak perkenalkan dirimu" perintah kushina-baasan

"watashi wa namae wa Hyuuga Hinata desu" kata hinata sambil mebungkukan badan

"wahhh hinata-chan ya?indah sekali namamu" kata kushina-baasan

"naruto, dia siapamu?" tanya minato jii-san

"dia?pacarku" jawabnya sementara aku hanya mendelik ke arah naruto

"wahwahwah baguslah jadi nanti perjodohan kalian berdua lancar" kata tou-san

Seketika mataku membulat

"e-eh p-perjodohan?" tanyaku

"iya hime kau akan dijodohkan" kata kaa-san

"baiklah kaa-san tou-san" kataku pasrah

'Ya masabodo lagipula aku tak bisa menolak juga karna aku mulai menyadari aku mencintai naruto.' Batinku

"ya sudah aku mau berdansa dengan hinata-chan, ayo hinata-chan" ajak naruto

"ah iya kami pamit dulu jii-san baa-san tou-san kaa-san" pamitku

In ballroom

Kami sedang berdansa lalu naruto berbicara

"hinata-chan kau sangat cantik malam ini" kata naruto

"e-eh unggg a-arigatou n-naruto-kun" jawabku

"hinata apa kau pernah tahu bahwa aku menyimpan perasaan terhadapmu?" tanyanya

"t-tidak" jawabku

"hhh~ jadi singkatnya saja kau mau jadi kekasihku?" tanyanya

"engg i-itu i-iya" kata hinata

"whahahaha, kau tertipu hime aku tak mau jadi kekasihmu" katanya

"sudah kuduga." Lalu aku melepas pegangan nya dan lari untuk pulang masabodo kakiku terkilir

'ini sudah ke dua kalinya rubah!kau menyakiti perasaan murni ku' aku lalu langsung menaiki mobilku yang terparkir dan langsung menancap gas secepat mungkin.

Setelah sampai dirumah aku menghiraukan semua sambutan pelayan karna aku sedang menangis sambil berlari kudengar ada seorang pelayan berbicara

"ketua, hime kenapa?" tanyanya

Setelah itu aku memasuki kamar dan menguncinya aku terduduk di depan pintu

"dasar rubah!jahat!tak tahu perasaan seorang gadis. Hiks.. hiks.." kataku setengah berteriak

Lalu aku menangis semalaman

12.00 am

'toktoktok'

"hinata kau tak apa?kenapa kau pergi?" tanya kaa-san

"sudahlah kaa-san hiks..hiks aku mau sendiri dulu hiks hiks" kataku

"e-eh? Y-yasudahlah"

Paginya 'toktoktok'

"s-siapa?" tanyaku dengan suara parau khas orang menangis semalaman

"ini aku" katanya sambil membuka pintu

Kulihat...

_**TBC**_

_**Gomen minna kalau enggak memuaskan asya udah coba semaksimal mungkin untuk nulis chapter ini tolong review nya ya?arigatou ^^ dan ingat jangan jadi silent reader!^^**_

_**RnR**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hai minna aku balik lagi nih.. ngomong ngomong kan ada yang ngereview katanya fic ku sama sama buatan seseorang senpai gini aja. Namanya aja udah beda trus dari chp 1 sampe chp 2 kan ada perbedaan jauhhh banget. Nah gini sekarang aku nulis chapter ini DARI OTAKKU SENDIRI. Dan makasih atas pujiannya para author dan senpai senpai ^^. Nanti kalau ada yang mau shion jadi penganggu boleh pemain nya diganti?gapapa kan?aku takut dibilang menyamai fic nya mei-senpai lagi. Udah dulu ya bacotan aku aku usahain fic nya makin keren.**_

_**Hope you like it. Let's check it out^^**_

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance,Drama and Friendship

Warning:AU,Typo and Miss typo*maybe*,OOC

Chapter 3: Cemburu

_Flashback chapter 2_

_Paginya 'toktoktok' _

"_s-siapa?" tanyaku dengan suara parau khas orang menangis semalaman _

"_ini aku" katanya sambil membuka pintu_

_Kulihat..._

"I-Ino?" gumamku setelah melihat gadis dihadapan ku ini

"hmmm, bagus Hime kau keren 'plok plok plok' hebat!" katanya sembari bertepuk tangan

"a-apa yang kau maksud I-Ino-_chan_?" tanyaku

"ohya apa kau tidak tahu?melarikan diri dari pesta,membuat member 5 stars khawatir,dihubungi tidak aktif, kau tahu kami menghawatirkan mu Baka!" bentak Ino tidak sopan. Dan apa kalian tahu?sebenarnya Ino memarahi karna khawatir.

"G-gomen ino-chan a-aku tak bermaksud hiks.. hiks.." kataku sambil menangis

Melihat hinata dalam keadaan sangat kacau ino melembut

"yasudahlah.. aku tak bisa membentakmu juga Hina sekarang mandi dan sekolah!" katanya

"b-baik!" kata Hinata sambil melihat jam dinding

"pukul 06.00" gumamnya. Hina?apa kau tidak sadar?sahabatmu mengkhawatirkanmu hingga datang pagi sekali kerumahmu eh?.

Setelah Hinata mandi Hinata turun untuk berpamitan kepada orang tuanya

"tou-_san,_ kaa-_san_ aku berangkat dulu bersama Ino-chan, ohiya kapan kalian berangkat?"pamitnya sembari bertanya

"oh iya hati hati Hinata, kami akan berangkat pagi ini lalu pulang 3 minggu lagi" kata kaa-san.

"oh begitu yasudah jaa~" kata Hinata

"kami pamit dulu baa-san jii-san" kata Ino sambil membungkukan badan

"jaa~ _Hime_, Ino-chan" kata kaa-san

Setelah keluar dari pintu rum-err istana milik Hinata Ino bertanya

"_Hime_, mau naik mobil sendiri atau bersamaku?" tanya Ino

"emm aku bersamamu saja, keadaan ku masih kacau" kata Hinata

"yosh yasudah kalau begitu ayo masuk!" perintah Ino

Lalu setelah mereka masuk ke dalam mobil porsche berwarna purple milik Ino mereka segera pergi dari kediaman Hinata.

In school

"kyaaa~ itu _Hime_ dan Ino-_chan_ mereka berdua makin cantik"

"waaaahhh~ kawaii ne~"

"_Hime_ mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

"Ino-_chan_~ mau kah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Ya seperti itu gambaran suara suara para penggemar mereka ketika Hinata dan Ino melewati koridor sekolah. Sementara itu hinata hanya membalas perkataan mereka dengan senyum yang tentunya senyum terpaksa.

In class

Hinata dan Ino baru saja masuk kelas dan Hinata sudah dapat berentetan pertanyaan dari sahabat mereka.

"Hime!kau kenapa semalam pergi?" tanya Sakura

"Hina! Kau menangis saat berlari pergi, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Temari

"Hinata, kenapa semalam Line ku tak kau balas?" tanya Tenten

"hey, hey kalian semua tidak melihat _Hime_ sedang tidak bersemangat?jangan memberi rentetan pertanyaan itu" kata Ino yang membantu Hinata yang sedang muram.

Tiba tiba suara yang tidak ingin di dengar Hinata itu datang.

"halooo~ semuaaaa~ ohayou~" teriak pemuda pirang jabrik itu di depan kelas yang dibelakangnya ada 4 pemuda tampan lainnya.

"cih,aku muak melihat mukanya" kata Hinata lalu menarik Ino untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"e-eh Hime kenapa aku yang ditarik?" tanya Ino

"karna badanmu paling besar _Pig_!" celetuk Sakura

"mhhh, bukan waktu bercanda ini Sakura Ino!" bentak Temari

"e-eh itu _H-Hime_?" tanya Naruto

"siapa lagi?yang semalam disakiti oleh seorang pemuda" sindir Hinata

"N-nani?! Jadi dia yang membuat mu mengurung diri dikamar Hina?" tanya Neji

"hhhftt, mungkin _Neji-nii_" jawab Hinata dengan malas

"e-eh?aku tidak menyangka akan membuat Hinata seperti itu ,Neji" kata naruto

"cih, munafik **AKU BENCI KAU RUBAH!**" kata Hinata dengan nada penekanannya lalu ia duduk di bangkunya.

'aku memang jahat,ya?' batin Naruto

Lalu semuanya kembali ketempat duduk termasuk Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian Iruka-_sensei_ datang sambil membawa perempuan cantik berambut merah.

Naruto langsung menyerbu nya dengan pertanyaan

"hey, bukankah kelas ini hanya untuk 10 anak saja _sensei_?" tanya naruto

"hhh~ dia tidak mau sekolah jika tidak dimasukkan ke kelas ini" terang Iruka-sensei

"nah silahkan perkenalkan dirimu nona" perintah Iruka-_sensei_

"emm watashi wa namae wa Watanabe Saara desu, Yuroshiku ne" katanya centil sambil membungkukan badan

"nah sekarang kau duduk di sana di belakang" perintah Iruka-_sensei_ kembali

"aaaa~ tidak, aku mau ditempat gadis itu" tunjuk Saara ke bangku Hinata yang berada di sebelah Naruto

"Nani?!" semua menjerit termasuk Sasuke dan Neji minus Hinata dan Saara tentunya.

"ah, silahkan Watanabe-_san_ ** AKU JUGA TAK BETAH DISINI**" kata Hinata santai sambil menekankan suaranya lalu ia mengambil tas nya dan pindah ke belakang.

Setelah itu Saara langsung duduk di tempat Hinata sementara anggota 5 stars menatap benci ke arah Saara minus Hinata yang malah menikmati tempat duduknya yang baru.

Setelah proses belajar mengajar kelas X-A+ selesai bell segera berbunyi

'kringggggg'

"ya anak anak kita lanjutkan pelajaran minggu depan" kata Iruka sensei

Setelah Iruka-_sensei_ keluar dari kelas Saara memanggil naruto manja.

"Naruto-_kun_~" panggilnya manja

"hn?" tanya Naruto

"mau beristirahat denganku?" tanya Saara manja sambil menggelayut di tangan naruto

Sementara itu Hinata yang sudah berkumpul dengan gengnya dan melihat kejadian itu kemudian membatin 'cih, harusnya aku tak membiarkan tempat-heyy kenapa aku begini Hinata no Baka!' batinnya lalu berucap

"tsk" ucap Hinata

Tenten yang menyadari tatapan benci Hinata dan ucapan Hinata lalu ia menyeringai dan menyenggol sikut Temari Sakura dan Ino

"hey kalian sini" bisik Tenten

"ada apa?" tanya Ino

"itu liat Hinata tatapannya seperti itu melihat Saara" bisik Tenten

Mereka berempat melihat Hinata lalu mereka terkikik geli. Sementara itu Naruto yang menyadari tatapan Hinata itu menyeringai kecil lalu membalas ajakan Saara

"ayo Saara-_chan_ kita makan" teriak Naruto yang sebenarnya di sengaja

"cih" decih Hinata

"_Hime_,kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura sambil menahan tawa

"e-eh? Ungg ayo ke kantin girls" ajak Hinata yang mengalihkan pembicaraan

In canteen

"umm Hina tadi kau kenapa?cemburu,eh?" tanya Temari yang membuka pembicaraan

"N-NANI?!" teriak Hinata

"hhhh~ tak usah menyangkal Hina~ kami tahu kok" kata Ino

"engg, eh bagaimana dengan pesta kemarin dengan pasangan kalian?" tanya Hinata menghalihkan pembicaraan.

"whaha~ Sasuke lucu sekali~" kata Sakura

_Flashback Sasusaku_

"_sasu, bagaimana penampilanku?"_ _tanya Sakura_

"_..." Sasuke hanya diam saja dan memandang Sakura_

"_ihh, kau jahat. Aku akan berdansa dengan salah satu dari laki laki itu" kata Sakura_

"_k-kau..." kata Sasuke menggantung dengan pipi yang merona sedikit._

_What?! Sasuke merona?. Lalu ia segera mengalihkan pandangan nya agar muka merahnya tak dilihat Sakura. Tapi sayangnya Sakura melihat itu. Dan ia semakin senang menggoda Sasuke._

"_kau apa sasu-kun?" tanya Sakura dengan nada sedikit menggoda_

"_k-kau kau.. cantik." Kata Sasuke dengan pelan. Tapi sayangnya hal itu terdengar oleh Sakura_

"_ahahaha, tak usah gugup Sasuke" kikik sakura_

_Lalu mereka berdua berdansa lagi._

_End of flashback_

"whoaaa~ begitu rupanyaa~" kata Ino semangat setelah Sakura menceritakan pengalamannya dengan Sasuke.

"hhh~ berbeda dengan Neji" kata Tenten

"e-eh? Ceritakan pengalamanmu semalam dengan neji-nii" kataku

"jadi begini…." Kata tenten

_Flashback NejiTen_

"_Neji… Bisakah kau berhenti menatapku begitu" kata Tenten_

"_kau cantik" gumam Neji _

"_ungg.. apa?" Tanya Tenten dengan wajah sedikit merona_

_Setelah Neji kembali kesadarannya Neji langsung berbicara_

"_tidak. Ayo lanjutkan dansa" kata Neji_

_End of flashback._

"begitu rupanyaaa~" kata Temari

"ohiya tema, kau belum bercerita" kata Tenten

"hhh~ tak ada yang special" kata Temari

_Flashback_

"_Shika" panggil Temari_

"_ada apa?" tanya Shikamaru_

"_bagaimana menurutmu penampilanku?" tanya Temari _

"_ck, mendokusei. Biasa saja" kata Shikamaru datar_

"_hish." Desis Temari _

_End of Flashback ShikaTema _

"dan begitu" kata Temari mengakhiri ceritanya

"ckckck. Tak kusangka shikamaru begitu" kata Ino

"ah iya pig kau belum menceritakan kisahmu" kata Sakura

"baik baik forehead" kata ino

_Flashback Saino_

"_ne, Sai kenapa kau memilihku?" tanya Ino_

"_karna aku maunya kau. Cuma kau." Kata Sai_

"_benarkah?" tanya Ino_

"_ah sudahlah ayo berdansa lagi" ajak Sai_

_End of flashback SaIno_

"jadi begitu rupanyaa..." kataku sambil mangut mangut

"cieeeee pig cieeeeeeee" dengan suara kencang Sakura menyoraki Ino

"diam Forehead!" kata Ino sambil menjitak Sakura

"ah kurasa pengalaman Hime tak perlu dijelaskan" celetuk Tenten

"benar itu Ten" kataku

'_Kringgggggg!'_

"ayo Girls, nanti kita telat" ajak Hinata

Setelah sampai dikelas mereka mengikuti pelajaran Kurenai-sensei.

Normal PoV

In parkiran mobil.

Kalian pasti bertanya tanya bukan mengapa Hinata sudah ada di parkiran?yaps. ini adalah bagian dari kenistaan author *digaplok readers*. Ah bukan sekolah memang sudah mengakhiri kegiatan belajar sejak 10 menit yang lalu.

"hffh~ hari yang melelahkan" kata Hinata sambil memasuki mobilnya

Setelah lama menyetir akhirnya ia sampai di rumah-err ralat istananya.

"konnbawa _Hime_" kata pelayan pelayan sambil membungkuk

"ah iya. Konnbawa mou" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum lalu ia naik ke kamarnya

"hfffhh~ harusnya aku tak mengizinkan 'tengil' itu berada di tempatku" oceh Hinata

Lalu ia menarik selimutnya dan mencoba tidur untuk melupakan segalanya.

"hoy Teme!,Sai!,Neji!,Shika!." Panggil Naruto

Pasti kalian bingung kan ini dimana? Ini dirumah Naruto. Back to the story

"hn?" balas Sasuke

"aku ingin-" _**TBC**_

_**Pendek ya?Gomen dehhh... otak lagi ngadat hehe**_

_**Ah iya maaf ya update lama:D lagi sibuk banget kemaren**_

_**Aku usahakan update kilat! Dan tetep jadi kritiker aku ya? Dan makasih karna mau muji fic abal bikinan asya:D**_

_**Udah segitu aja. Salam**_

_**Asya Himeka (asya-chan)**_

_**RnR?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Haiii Minnaa~ aku balik lagi nihh XD gomenne karna update nya kelamaan :D. Ah iya ada yang request Naruto dibikin cemburu,kan?untuk chapter depan aja ya hehe :D soalnya asya belum nemuin siapa yang main. Terus Asya juga pengen ngomong MAKASIH BANGET!:D buat para senpai yang ngasih saran ke Asya^^ dan tetep kasih saran Asya dan terus kritik Asya biar Asya benerin :D. Dan makasih buat yang muji fic fic Asya^^.**_

Let's check it out!

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: NaruHina,SasuSaku,NejiTen,SaIno,ShikaTema

Warn!: EYD ancur, Typo,OOC*maybe

Genre: Romance,Friendship and Drama

Rate: T

Chapter 4: Aksi.

_Flashback chapter 3_

"_hoy Teme!,Sai!,Neji!,Shika!." Panggil Naruto_

_Pasti kalian bingung kan ini dimana? Ini dirumah Naruto. Back to the story_

"_hn?" balas Sasuke_

"_aku ingin-"_

"—Bertanya suatu hal pada kalian" Kata Naruto

"Bertanya apa?" Tanya Sai

"Menurutmu perempuan baru itu memberi dampak apa?" Tanya Naruto

"Saara,eh?" Tanya Neji balik

"Ck,MENDOKUSAI! Ia terlalu centil untuk ukuranku dan kuprediksikan salah satu dari anggota 5 stars akan mengundurkan nya dari kelas kita atau mungkin mengeluarkannya dari sekolah... Hoamm" Kata Shikamaru malas

Spontan saja semua langsung kaget dengan pernyataan Shikamaru

"Heh Nanas kau tau dari mana?" Tanya Sasuke

"Tak perlu kau tahu... aku melihatnya sendiri" kata Shikamaru penuh misteri

"Ah yasudah ayo tidur" Kata Neji

Keesokan harinya...

Hinata PoV

"Hoaammm" Lenguhku malas saat aku dibangunkan

"Ne, _Hime_ mau sarapan apa?" Kata seorang pelayan yang membangunkanku

"Terserah apa saja yang jelas itu enak. Kara" Jawabku kepada pelayan yang bernama Kara

"Ha'i, saya permisi dulu _Hime_" Katanya sambil membungkuk lalu meninggalkanku di kamar ini

"Hhh~ sebaiknya aku mandi dulu" Kataku sambil beranjak dari kasur lalu menuju ke kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi aku bersiap siap memakai seragam sekolah setelah memakai seragam sekolah aku berdandan sedikit dan tidak menor toh tanpa berdandanpun 'mereka' tetap mengerubungiku.

"Yak! Sempurna" Kataku

Benar saja rambut indigo panjangku ku kucir ponytail dan menyisakan pony nya saja, Lipgloss pink natural yang sengaja ku pakai tipis, Bedak talc yang kupakai tipis juga dan jam tangan berwarna violet.

Tiba tiba terdengar suara pintu di ketuk

'_Toktoktok'_

"Ya siapa?" Tanyaku setengah berteriak

"Ini aku _Hime_ ayo sarapan" Kata orang itu yang ternyata Kara

"Baik! Arigatou ne,aku akan segera turun" Kataku

Normal PoV in Dining Room

Setelah selesai makan aku memanggil adikku

"Hana-_chan_, Neji-_nii_ kemana?" Tanyaku kepada adikku.

"Kalau tak salah kemarin ia menginap dirumah Naruto-nii,Nee-chan." Terang adikku

"Souka" Kataku

"Ah yasudah Nee-_chan_ Jaa~ne" Kata Hanabi lalu keluar

"Hhh~ Kaa-_san_ dan Tou-_san_ sudah berangkat jadi aku harus pamit pada siapa?" Tanya Hinata kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Hah.. yasudahlah Jaa~" Kataku lalu pergi

Skip in Konoha High School

"_Hime_.. semakin lama kau semakin cantik" "Kyaaa~ aku iriiiii! Bagaimana _Hime_ mempunyai kulit yang sangat muluss?"- Err.. kalian pasti tahu kan suara berisik ini dari mana?Yak! kalian pintar!.

Benar saja itu adalah sorak sorai biasa jika '_Hime_' kita tersayang melewati kerumunan itu.

Hinata PoV

'_kapan ini berakhir?ini berisik tauuu' _Batinku mengeluh

Lalu... kata pepatah "Lain dihati lain dimulut" Itu... benar bukan? Seperti halnya aku yang berusaha tetap manis dengan memberi senyuman kepada mereka.. ya walaupun 'Sedikit' jengkel dihati.

Ara ara~ jangan bilang aku jaga image ya semua itu dilakukan karna aku tak mau menyakiti mereka!ingat?! tidak ingin menyakiti mereka!.

Aku mempercepat langkahku menuju kelasku tak terasa kini aku sudah sampai.

Normal PoV in X-A+ Class

"Kemana _Hime_?kok belum datang?" Tanya gadis berambut bublegum kepada teman temannya.

"Heh Forehead,Bukannya kita ser—ah ralat. Setiap pagi merasakannya?" Kata gadis berambut pirang.

"Hey Pig kau benar" Kata Sakura ya Sakura memang gadis berambut Bublegum tadi

"KAU PANGGIL AKU AP—" Perkataan Ino terputus setelah mendapat gertakan Temari.

"Kapan kalian akan dewasa sih?! Aku lelah melerai kalian terus! setidaknya cobalah dewasa dalam 1 hari saja!" Gertak Temari

"Ha-i' Okaa-_san~_!" Kata Ino dan Sakura serempak

"KAU BILANG AKU APA?!" Kata Temari

Lalu Ino,Temari, dan Sakura berdebat kecil tak memperdulikan seorang gadis yang sweatdrop melihat kelakuan mereka.

'_mereka sama saja.'_ Batin gadis itu sweatdrop

Lalu gadis itu bilang...

"Hey para gadis,hentikan perdebatan konyol kalian" Kata Tenten ya gadis itu memang Tenten

"DIAAAMMMMM! KAU JUGA GADIS TENTEENNNN!" Teriak Sakura,Ino,dan Temari bersamaan. Sementara yang namanya disebut hanya bisa bersweatdrop-ria.

Tak lama kemudian datang seorang gadis.

"Ohayou~ Minna" Sapa gadis itu ceria.

Kontan saja Ino,Sakura,dan Temari menghentikan perdebatan mereka lalu mereka+Tenten tentunya menyapa balik gadis itu

"Ohayou Mou... Him... eh kau Saara? Kukira kau _Hime_" Kata Sakura Dkk serempak.

"Hih.. aku bukan _Hime_ mu yang suka disembah itu." Kata Saara sok

Lalu Ino menimpali.

"Masih mending dia disembah daripada kau.. menyembah 'rubah' aneh itu" Timpal Ino

"Aku kali ini setuju denganmu Pig" Kata Sakura

"Hah... Terserah kalian, Aku malas berdebat dengan anak manja" Kata Saara seenaknya

Ino,Sakura,Temari, dan Tenten tak membalas karna sedang mengumpati Saara didalam hati

Tak lama kemudian '_Hime_' kita tersayang datang

"Ohayou" Kata sang _Hime_

"Ohayou mou _Hime_" Kata Sakura dkk serempak

Mengetahui sudah ada yang membalas perkataan nya iapun ke tempat duduknya.

'Ah... aku lupa.' Batin Hinata

Segera saja Hinata mendatangi tempat duduk 'lama' nya

"Ada apa kau kesini" Kata Saara sombong

"Ah iya, **Tuan Puteri manja-menyebalkan-sok cantik.** Aku datang kesini untuk memintamu pindah ke tempat dudukku di belakang" Kata Hinata

"Kau bilang apa?! Tuan Puteri manja?! Lihat dirimu dulu!" Kata Saara membentak

"Hey, menjijikan. Tak dengar tadi aku ngomong apa?" Kata Hinata santai.. bahkan dipengucapan kata "Menjijikan" intonasi suaranya tetap datar.

"Atas dasar apa kau bisa memindahkanku?!" Kata Saara galak

"Kau tak tahu?aku anak pemilik sekolah ini. Kalau kau tak mau pindah.. aku juga bisa mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah." Kata Hinata datar

Sementara itu 4 gadis yang melihat 2 gadis lainnya berdebat hanya bisa terdiam,menyeringai atau mungkin... Ketakutan melihat Hinata menjadi galak?who know?

'Hinata... baru kali ini aku melihatmu menyombongkan diri... kau... terlihat seram..' Batin 4 gadis itu bersamaan

Back to Saara and Hinata

"Tch,Sok." Kata Saara santai

"Harusnya—" Perkataan Hinata terpotong karna mendengar suara

"Ohayou~~" Kata pemuda yang memotong perkataan Hinata

Saara yang mengetahui pemuda yang berteriak tadi adalah Naruto iapun segera berlari ke Naruto lalu menggelayutinya

"Naruto-kun~ tadi Hinata memarahiku" Adu sang gadis manja kepada Naruto

Sementara itu 4 pemuda di belakang Naruto hanya memandang jijik kepada Saara.

Hinata yang geram segera saja menghampiri Naruto dan Saara

"Hey**!**, AKU TAK MEMARAHIMU! DAN ASAL KAU TAHU! KAU BEGITU MENJIJIKAN DIMATAKU! LIHAT SAJA NANTI! KAU AKAN KUKELUARKAN DARI KELAS INI." Teriak Hinata marah didepan Naruto dan Saara

Saara yang baru pertama kali mendengar Hinata mengamuk langsung ciut nyali nya

Sementara itu Naruto hanya bisa melongo mendengar teriakan Hinata.

Segera saja Ino,Sakura,Tenten, dan Temari menenangkan Hinata yang sedang dalam fase—errr 'Mengamuk'.

"Hoamm~ mendokusai ne. Sebaiknya kita duduk karna jam pelajaran akan dimulai. Ah iya untuk kau perempuan menjijikan. Keluarlah dari kelas kami" Kata Shikamaru santai

"T-Tapi—" Perkataan Saara terputus setelah mendengar bentakkan Hinata

"Tak ada tapi-tapian! Cepat keluar dari kelas ini! Aku muak dengan wajah mu yang sok itu!" Hardik Hinata

"Hfffhh~ kurasa kau yang salah Saara jadi kumohon keluarlah dari KELASKU!" Perintah Naruto

"H-Ha'i" Kata Saara ketakutan lalu berlari keluar kelas

"Akhirnyaaa~ penderitaan selesaii~" Kata Ino riang

"Kau berlebihan Pig" Kata Sakura

"Ah sudahlah, ayo duduk, Aoba-Sensei akan datang" Kata Temari

Lalu mereka semua menurut perkataan Temari. Toh Temari benar,kan?

Skip. Istirahat

"Hffh~ aku bosan dengan pelajaran guru satu ituuuu" Kata Tenten sambil merenggangkan tangannya

"A-aku..."

_**TBC**_

_***ketawa evil* Muahahahaha XDD Gomenne minna kalo pendek :D soalnya Asya lagi sibuk nihhh... Asya cepet cepetin update malahan ah iya makasih lagi buat sarannya para senpai :D asya tanpamu butiran debu~ /salah/ ah iya! Jangan jadi silent Reader sama fic nya Asya ^^ kalau ada yang salah tolong bilang^^ asya selalu terima kritikan^^. Udah segitu aja yang jelas tetep RnR ne^^**_

_**Salam: Asya Himeka**_

_**RnR?**_


End file.
